Recently the acceleration of transmission signals in electronic devices has created various types of noise. Electronic noise invades electronic devices and creates negative effects such as erroneous circuit operations; consequently, through condensers are generally used to eliminate electronic noise. One example is the connector with through condenser disclosed in the specification of Japanese Utility Model 59-27022 and shown in FIG. 8. Through condenser 100 of the conventional electrical connector with through condenser is soldered to metal plate 102. Metal plate 102 is secured to insulating housing 104, which is formed of plastic. Terminal 106 is soldered to through condenser 100 and is secured to housing 104.
However, in a high-temperature environment, elongation of housing 104, which usually has a larger coefficient of thermal expansion than metal plate 102, creates a discrepancy in the dimensions in this type of connector mounting. This results in problems such as tension and cracks occurring in the soldered sections, or the through condenser itself breaking.
Through condensers are generally soldered to a metal ground plate and then assembled in a housing. In such a case a jig is needed to push and position the through condensers in the metal ground plate before soldering. Another method, disclosed in the specification of Unexamined Japanese Utility Model 4-25176, is to temporarily hold the through condensers in one unit by means of a spring (burring) extended from the metal ground plate into the through condenser insertion hole. In such a case, however, the through condenser may be damaged or split when pressed in. There is also the problem of the through condenser being shaved down and creating particles.
The instant invention has the object of presenting an electrical connector with a through condenser which solves the above-noted defects of the conventional electrical connector with through condenser.